


A golden Curse

by SpringTrapped



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, TF story, Transformation, curse, painful transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringTrapped/pseuds/SpringTrapped
Summary: After a warning ignored, a curse gifted by the Puppet themself, has forced William Afton into a panic to seek help urgently. His son Michael who had been wittnesing the beginning of these chaotic events unfold, sets out with his father to fix this problem, and break the chains of one truly, golden curse.





	1. Golden

It was getting late, William knew that it was nearly time to return home. As of now he had been busy working at and closing up the pizzeria, cleaning up any and all messes that had been made by the little brats who would always show up for celebrations and parties. How awful. They could have at least spared him the hassle and figured out how to clean up after themselves! William could barely count how many pieces of half eaten pizza he had picked up, napkins and all sorts of crap lay around in piles and clumps on the floor, Disgusting.

 

 

Grabbing the garbage bag he dumped all the garbage and trash into it, dropping it back on the floor carelessly and pulling out a little pack of cigarettes. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small lighter, holding it in his hand and sliding his thumb on the button, causing it to light, an orange and yellow flame bursting from it. He stared for a brief moment before taking the lighter, and setting it against the tip of his cigarette, lighting it up. He took a deep inhale and blew out, relaxing at the familiar taste the smoke left in his mouth. He NEEDED this, he had craved it the entire day. The screaming kids made him want to choke them all and make them shut up right there, but he already murdered some brats, he had his fun and was not caught, best not cause another scene.

 

 

A moment of silence went by and he put the cigarette up to his lips once more, before a small, almost inaudible whisper came from almost directly behind him, " _Afton_...". Oh god, not THIS thing again. Turning around he now found himself face to face with his worst and most hated enemy, the Puppet. Damnit. "What the hell do YOU want?" William snarled. This thing was ALWAYS, ALWAYS on him about something, whether it be he was demanding a kid listen, or just him telling off some child for the fun of it, as he had done today, this thing was almost one hundred percent of the time there. Taking a moment to think he assumed the Puppet was here to harass him about how he chewed out some child  today. At this point the Puppet telling him off or bringing up the whole be good to all people or suffer the punishment thing didn't even bother him, mainly because the threats the Puppet would make never happened in the long run, so he was simply used to being told off at this point. 

 

" _You failed to listen to me, again_."  William rolled his eyes dramatically, "Listen buddy, I have much better things to do then listen to your fake complaints and threats all the time." The Puppet growled at his comment, clearly becoming agitated, " _you just don't get it, do you? People get punished when they do a wrong, and many a wrong you have done."_ He couldn't stand it when the puppet would start talking like it was some priest or something, blabbering on about the kindness and generosity to all beings thing, it bugged him. 

  
  
  
Picking up the garbage bags he started walking away, puffing a smoke from his cigarette, "Look, I need to leave, so just shut up, and go back to your stupid box or, whatever the hell you wanna call it, I do not need to deal with you all the time, nor do I need to listen to your threats and kindness to all shit, so scram, I am not dealing with you right now." The puppet watched as William turned his back, and walked away, the wide grin plastered permanently on their face seemingly growing even wider as Afton strutted off, " _we'll see, Afton, we'll see, maybe you should have listened_..." Laughing, the Puppet vanished, William taking another puff of smoke, but failing to noticing the faint golden glow it was emitting.

 

\---------

 

William entered his home at around 11:04 that night, going through his nightly routine as usual while Michael was busy watching watchever was playing that night on the television. "Michael, PLEASE make sure you go to bed at a decent hour tonight, i'm not dealing with an angry son in the morning, today was much to long for that." Michael only glanced at his father briefly as he watched some random show that was playing, "Yeah, ok." 

 

With a huff William walked upstairs, setting down his stuff before letting himself fall onto his bed in exasution. First he had to make sure the robots were tended to, then he had to clean up all the garbage and crap left by kids, and to end the night he had to deal with that stupid puppet thing. Sure, he managed to get away from the puppet rather quickly this time, but still, any encounter with the string bound thing would surely ruin his night, no matter how good it may have been going beforehand.

 

**(Descriptive Transformation sequence begins here, if you wish not to read this section, skip ahead to the next bolded text)**

 

Rubbing his head, it slowly came to his attention that a pounding headache was beginning to take form. Sitting back up, he put a hand on the area that was being inflicted by the pain, and flinched. Pulling his hand back to the front of his face, he gained a troubled and confused expression. On his hand was a small patch of gold, in the center of his right palm. 

  
Standing up, he walked to the bathroom, starting up some warm water and running his hand underneath it. He made sure to rub it thoroughly so the little patch would come off. After about two minutes he pulled his hand back, and to his sudden surprise, the patch was still there, and in fact looked to be growing. Squinting his eyes and  looking in close inspection, he realized this fact was indeed true. In a sudden movement, his entire body began to shake and he gripped his stomach in agony. It felt like his insides were getting pulled out and played with. Leaning against the bathroom counter he could feel his arms become stiff and in severe amounts of pain. 

 

He quickly pulled off his purple long sleeved hoodie, only to reveal that holes and more dark gold patches were covering his lower arms, and his hands bleeding slightly. He gritted his teeth in pain, "W-what the hell??!?" slowly, his fingers on both started to change, the joints  turning gold, and some of his fingertips melting away and becoming solid metal tips. The middle finger on on of his hands melted way completely, causing incredible amounts of pain.

 

His hands continued to convert, and then his legs nearly gave out underneath him, William having to hold the counter for support. Looking down he could see his feet turning a silver metallic color, and become more box shaped, each foot receiving indents where what looked to be red wires wrapped around. He looked at his arms in horror as the gold spread up to his upper arms. Suddenly he gripped his stomach, feeling something caving in. He then peeked under his white under shirt and slipped it off, revealing that the bottom of his stomach now had sharp ridges, and was turning gold, the center of his stomach turning a slightly darker gold than the rest, the middle slowly gaining a large hole. 

  
He hissed at the pain as tears rolled down his face. He then felt a sharp pain around his eyes and he gripped it, looking in the mirror and seeing a now bleeding scar crossing his eye. He also noticed his nose was turning black and changing its shape. "WHAT'S H-HAPPENING?!?" 

 

Then, one of the worst pains he had ever felt in his life came from his legs and he collapsed, quickly looking at his legs to see the spot his knees were supposed to be had cracked backward, forming a more animal-esk leg shape. Panting as blood dripped from numerous parts of his body, he struggled to get that good a look at his legs. He quickly slipped his black pants off and saw his thighs had been turned completely gold, and were still forming little holes that revealed what looked to be an endoskeleton underneath. It was now slowly spreading down the rest of his legs, him letting out panicked cries of pain, "M-MAKE IT, S-STOP!" of course, nobody could.

 

Struggling to get back to his newly shaped legs, he held himself up in front of the bathroom mirror weakly, and gripped his head. His chest was now covered in fur and holes, and a little black button at the top of his chest. His joints and arms were still being covered in the golden fur, and were reshaping to fit a more robotic appearance. Letting out a shriek, his face was now burning. Two small metal latches formed on both sides of his face along the jawline, his regular ears slowly vanishing. He cried as his metal tips scratched into the counter. He could feel metal pushing through his skull slowly as two ears began forming on the top of his head, his hair also vanishing from sight. 

His neck then went cold as it became metal, and he could then feel a small animatronic rabbit tail grow out. "N-NO!!" He spoke, his tears becoming black and oily along with his blood and bleeding areas. 

 

Letting out quick breaths, his face began feeling as though it was being stretched, an animatronic rabbit muzzle forming as his lower jaw began to change with it. His teeth then began to reshape and change the with muzzle, becoming bigger, and more fit to the shape. His entire face then began to change to the gold fur, it covering the back of his head and making its way to the front. His eyes then hurt and strained, becoming a silver color as he cried out. His insides were twisting in unnatural ways to form gears and metal animatronic parts, clicking slowly sounding as they became completed. 

 

Letting out choked and pained gasps, a voice box formed to replace his vocal cords, his voice becoming more robotic, gaining a raspy tone as oil dripped from his eyes as his body shook on his oddly formed legs. 

 

**(Those who have decided to skip the transformation sequence may finish this chapter here)**

 

As the painful transformation completed, he could no longer stand on his newly formed legs and collapsed, his body shuttering as scraps of clothing he couldn't remove lay around him. The bathroom door then swung open, a frantic Michael standing there, "Dad?! Are you ok ?! I heard noises and-" Michael quickly shut his mouth once his eyes settled onto the animatronic laying on the ground shivering., his eyes widening in fear and horror.

 

Before darkness could take over, he put a weak golden hand up from the ground slightly, "M-Mi-chael..." it then fell back as darkness overtook him, and brought him into an unconscious state. 


	2. Awaken

'Ugh, my, my head, hell...' thought William as white light clouded his vision. What, what the hell happened? Managing to open his eyes he found himself to be laying flat on his bedrooms floor, which was, well, odd enough. "D....Dad?" came a nervous and rather unsure voice. Dizzily shifting his gaze upward, he noticed his son Michael standing with his arms crossed and a very nervous and puzzled expression across his face.   

 

William took note of this and pushed his upper body off of the ground, blinking a couple times as he tried to clear his blurred sight. He felt so odd and, almost numb, his body feeling strangely unfamiliar as he stared at Michael. "Are... are you... ok?" he sounded very concerned and unsure of himself. William recalled before he had gone unconscious having a very unrealistic and off dream, but had no longer taken that thought into note, pushing it aside. Opening his jaw to speak, expecting a very clear and valid response of, 'yes i'm ok, just feel a little off at the moment', instead came a rather unsettling animatronic screech, him almost immediately jumping and shutting his yap. 

 

Michael, being caught off guard by the sound flinched, but took into realization how confused his father currently seemed, as William took a few frantic glances around the room. William who was currently processing what the sound was, tensed as an unfamiliar sensation came from the top of his head. Reaching a hand up, he slowly touched what was causing the strange and unwanted feeling, his hand meeting with an animatronic ear that was covered in short fur. Quickly he looked down at his hands, which were now covered in golden fur and had metal joints, and an endoskeleton which lay underneath it. 

 

In that moment he let a short animatronic hiss of surprise and fear escape him. Quickly, he sprung up from the floor, his legs almost immediately beginning to shake and shutter as he wasn't used to the digitigrade form they now had, and as he took one single step he fell to the floor. Not a dream.

 

"Woah, woah, ok, just calm down!" Michael spoke aloud. Calm down? CALM DOWN??? He was supposed to just calm down?? That was clearly not going to happen, especially with the current situation. In a desperate attempt he forced himself to get up, his legs again trembling as he fell into the wall to use it as support. Getting into the bathroom he nearly fell over just trying to turn the light on, him needing to lean over the counter. When he looked up into the mirror, what he saw caused him to freeze in a panicked state. Staring back at him was a Golden, but deteriorated animatronic rabbit, which seemed to mimic and copy his every move.

 

The ear tilted upward, and he could feel it.he decided to test this hesitantly, when he wanted the ear to move up, it did so. Putting a hand up to his face, he touched the front, which he was in turn met with a muzzle connecting his jaw, and instead of a normal human jaw, he had a big black rabbit nose on the tip, as well as a scar running across the top of his right eye. He also took note that his eyes were silver animatronic ones now, and he couldn't handle it. 

 

He did a three-sixty turn nervously, seeing that nothing, NOTHING about him was familiar, every inch of his body was altered to suit this new animatronic rabbit form, this even including a robotic rabbit tail, which he did not at all like, as he could move that as well. His chest was especially bugging him. It had a large whole in the center which revealed endoskeleton underneath, which only told him that he was not simply inside of a suit, and even the top of his chest had a big black button. 

  
After a moment more of inspection, reality hit him hard that this was really no dream, and he let out an animatronic scream.   
  
  


Michael dashed in, "Jesus calm down PLEASE!" Upon hearing the pleas he looked over at him almost in a scared fashion. "Just, calm down. I know that may seem almost IMPOSSIBLE right now but you would have told me the SAME THING!" As his legs shook he just nodded his head slowly. Michael took his hand with a huff, "C'mon, we need to figure this out right now, and, you really need to figure out how to walk properly." William glanced a his legs and his ear flattened against his head, making him feel uneasy as all these odd feeling were still setting in, his tail twitching slightly making him flinch. 

 

He needed answers, and Michael knew somebody who could help with that.

 

After all, Michael knew his girlfriend was always big on magic, and mainly stuff revolving around that topic. 

 

He needed to get William to her house without being seen...

  
And quickly. 


	3. The inspection

**Ring. Ring. Ring.**

 

Jessica's phone was ringing and vibrating, shuttering on the table that it was placed. "C'mon pick it up" Michael uttered to himself as he paced in the bedroom of his father, who was at the time trying to keep himself calm. The sound of the line being picked it became audible and a feminine voice sounded from the opposite side of the line, "Hello?" Perking up Michael responded quickly, "Jessica, it's Michael!" "Oh, Michael? What's up? Pretty late to be talking on the phone don't you think?" groaning Michael rolled his eyes and spoke, "listen, I need your help, urgently."  
  
  
Jessica, meanwhile, leaned against the doorway to her bedroom inside her parents house, good thing for her, her family was out of town. "Oh, what's the problem?" "Its my uh, father.." Jessica tilted her head before she spoke into the phone again, "your, father? Wait, aren't both of you like, really cool with each other? Since when do you have problems with your dad?"  "No no, not that kind of problem. Look, I just, I really need you to do me a solid here and have the door open when we get there ok? We need to be fast when we come inside."

 

Jessica was puzzled. As far as she knew Michael had only good things to say about his father, and only ever so often would bring up not so good things that he had done. Overall it was mostly positive. "I mean, ok, but you need to explain to me EXACTLY what's going on when you get over here, got it?" Michael sighed but responded, "Fine." "Cya in a few then." She responded, and with that, the call ended, and he turned to his father who was fidgeting and messing with his metal jointed fingers.

 

"Dad, come on,  I know somebody who might be able to find out what's going on with you." William looked up and tilted his head to the side slightly, but did not question it. He trusted his son and believed that he did have a way to find out what was going on. 

 

"But uh, before we do anything or go anywhere-" He walked to the other side of the room and pulled out a large black sheet, "-I need you to cover yourself with this. If people see a giant robot rabbit getting inside a truck in the middle of the night i'd assume the cops would be here in no time." William huffed, letting out an irritated growl he didn't know he was holding in before holding his hand out to retrieve the sheet. Michael then gently handed the the fabric cover up over to him, and put it over his head, only, his fixed and broken ear were both poking out of the top and Michael huffed, pointing to his ears. William gave him a look through his shining silver eyes but groaned, and made the ears tilt backward and press down against his head, despite him not wanting to have anything to do with them. 

 

Michael nodded and put a hand out to help aid his father in standing back up, and William reluctantly took it. His legs still shook, but not as bad as they did before, this making getting outside of the house and into the truck much easier than it would have been if he tried all on his own.

 

Once inside the truck, William had to stay in the back, situating himself underneath the black sheet as he knew this wasn't going to be a pleasant ride. Hid body was much to tall to properly fit into the front seat to drive the vehicle, so the back was really his only option. The only thing about that was the fact that he couldn't buckle himself in. Don't want to break the seatbelt because of the sharp metal pieces inside of him.

 

It took about twenty-four minutes to reach Jessica's home, but as promised, she was ready and awaiting them both. Michael quickly stopped the truck after he pulled in and opened the door for William to get out of it easier, lending him his hand as he stepped out. Aiding him in walking as the sheet kept him covered he walked to the entrance, "Good to see you Michael" Jessica spoke. Michael nodded and quickly brought William inside, Jessica closing the door behind them both.

 

"Alright, so, what's the problem? You promised answers after you got here so start talking."  Michael glanced over to look at his father who was no longer shaking underneath the sheet that much, "well, you see..." Michael walked over and gently pulled the sheet off of his father, the golden rabbit animatronic now revealed.

 

Jessica's eyes widened slightly and she simply stared for a moment before looking over at Michael, "Is, that..?" Michael nodded, knowing what she was gonna ask. Jessica slowly walked over to the robot, looking him up and down, "he's so, amazing!" she gawked in awe. Aaaaaaand there she goes. Jessica began circling William in excitement, looking at every inch of him. This was one of her first major encounters with something along the lines of magic and power, which was so fascinating for her. 

 

William watched as she looked him over, turning his head to watch her as he stared in what was and could be deemed as half nervousness and confusion. "Wait wait wait!! Tell me. can you feel this?" She gently poked his tail and he tensed, nodding his head slowly. She then pointed to his ears, "And those? Can you feel and control those?" Again, he nodded slowly. "...Can you speak?" Pausing, he looked to Michael who gave him a nervous look, before he turned back to her, opening his jaw to say something, anything, but only an animatronic screech was heard. He should've already known.

 

"Interesting. Now, do you know where your body is?" William tilted his head in confusion, the look obviously catching her eye, "Oh, I mean like, what happened? How did this happen?" Michael then pitched in, "Well, he came home and was just fine, nothing out of the ordinary, but when I came upstairs after hearing noise and clear cries of pain, he looked like this."

 

She nodded and walked to another side of the room, pulling out a journal and writing some stuff down, "well, with the current information you have given me so far, I can identify from this that it's not a soul transfer. That's when your soul is taken out of your normal body and put into another. This was a full on change, body structure, appearance, everything. A complete transformation, and, it's so perfect. All of the pieces of your body respond to touch or feeling, sounds, visuals, not sure about taste or smell but that can be checked." Writing some more facts and things down, she started sketching out a diagram of what he looked like. 

 

"Michael, from what I have, i'd say your dad's soul has been altered, some sort of curse." Williams ears drooped and he shook his head in disbelief. 

 

"This is odd though, a curse and soul alteration of this form requires immense amounts of power, do you know anybody who hates you?" William nodded slowly, tapping his fingers together, and his tail twitching. "Well, I can't speak on your behalf, but whoever it is, is probably responsible." She then continues to sketch his appearance out, putting little bullet pointed facts, and calling him a subject, but he needed a proper name. She'd figure it out with him later.

 

"I'm sorry but, it seems the severity of this issue, or curse, whatever you wanna call it, prevents me from giving any clear information, so as far as i know.... there... there is no cure."

 

His animatronic eyelids rose as shock and realization slowly settled in, Michael's face also becoming pale as he registered what he was just told. 

 

. . . . 

 

This wasn't good.


End file.
